Flowerbed
by Chromewe11
Summary: Oneshot for the Hanamonogatari girls. Suruga/Rouka


_An - Written for my good friend Suzannah cause no one is on this ship but us._

* * *

Flowerbed

"My turn," Rouka murmured with a smirk. Her hand lightly squeezing Suruga's breast and her pale creamy skin flushed pink.

They were in Suruga's room, neither were clothed. Those had been lost quickly in their hotblooded frenzy. Books upon books were stacked around them like red pillars, some had fallen in useless heaps marking the path they had made to the bed. And in the corner Rouka observed the cold gleam of her lover's recent basketball trophies.

"This isn't an answer that's just groping." Suruga muttered back not that she really minded.

Embarrassed she shut her eyes as to avoid the other girl's hungry gaze.

Rouka's breath was hot on her neck, making her pulse quicken. She wondered if Rouka could feel her throbbing heartbeat held within her hand.

A cool breeze came in through the open partisan causing Suruga to tremble a little.

"Oh? I guess I am just bad at words then. You don't seem nearly as tense as last time, I'll take it that I must be doing something right." With a finger she lightly felt the arm that had once been bandaged.

Maybe before the trophies would have made her feel embittered, thankfully she could say that was behind her now. Suruga's arm was no longer cursed, she had cut her hair short again which meant she was playing basketball again. That made her a little happy, as if she was playing for both their sakes.

That may or not have been the case but she selfishly hoped it was. In a way it was like the court had put them on the path heading for each other, allowing them to escape the narrow boredom of their teenagehood together.

"Tch." Suruga tried to move from under her but remained pinned to the bed. "Why did you come back? Or should I be asking how did you come back?"

"How should I know? I had forgotten I'd even died until I reached the afterlife, then I just showed up back in this town." Rouka shrugged callously.

Suruga did not ask about what it was like in death. A part of her was afraid of what she might hear and another knew it was not for the living to know. It was very strange though and there was no deny veil in the town had been always been thin, which allowed apparitions to come and go.

Perhaps that was why they were called oddities. Suruga thought, because there was no explaining their existence only their nature.

"But you are aware of it now... as far as I can tell you are still a ghost. I visited your grave not too long ago." Her throat constricted as Rouka settled down beside her.

There was a sour expression on her face after hearing that. "You did?" She felt a twinge in her stomach, a little guilt, more happiness and unease. She didn't know how to respond to that. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Suruga answered quietly. She remained content as Rouka resigned herself to trailing kisses down her neck.

"Maybe it's not that I still have unfinished business here, but that _someone_ had unfinished business with me?" Rouka whispered into Suruga's ear, nibbling on her lobe. "Could it be that when I disappeared you thought something like ' _I wish I had kissed her when I had the chance.'_ hm?"

There had been regrets on both their parts after their last encounter. Perhaps that was what had allowed her to return. The Loser's Song.

That was what Rouka had called it, it was better to do nothing and regret it than to act and regret it. They had both agreed to the sentiment. Nothing could be more true for Rouka, having lived with the regret of never expressing her jealousy of Suruga, having regretting slashing her own wrists when she was at her lowest. She knew both sides of regret so intimately, like the devil's own hand.

"Don't get so full of yourself," Suruga blushed deeply bringing Rouka back to her. "And I wouldn't be so irresponsible with my wishes."

It was a lie and one rather obvious to Rouka who smiled victoriously over her. There was no way Suruga would have used a devil part for such a wish but the desire had been there. She had confessed it herself.

"So Suruga Suruga, I was thinking does having slept with me make you a necrophiliac or not? I can't quite reach an answer myself. I am dead but I am not a corpse either."

"That's not even funny and obviously I'd say no. You're warm and you move your hips pretty well, you feel alive to me."

"I guess that's all I need then." Rouka stretched her arms above her.

"You still haven't given me an answer." Suruga gave her a serious and intense stare.

"Not one you are looking for, you mean?" Rouka tilted her head playfully. "Hey, don't my actions speak for themselves?" You know my views on promises, I could disappear any time again and that'd hurt you right?"

She knew Suruga would never blame her if that ever became the situation. Suruga would move forward.

"If you're just here to make me a one night stand in the world of the living, you should know I have the number of a ghostbuster who has a soft spot for me."

"That con man?" Rouka could not hide the slight contempt in her voice. "Fine if you're so set on making me say it. I like you too. You're cute and athletic. And now free of guilt and self loathing. You stopped running away. There is nothing for me to dislike like about you anymore. Happy now?" She counted off her reasons on one hand.

"Almost."

"I like you even when you are absurd like this, no especially when you're being absurd like this. But you forgot me once… How am I supposed to return your feelings when you hurt me like that?" Her tone was light and joking. "You're really an idiot. You want a ghost to be your girlfriend? Super weird. Totally weird. Turns me on."

Suruga didn't think of it as weird. How could she when arguably Koyomi's best friend was a ghost and his other was vampire living in his shadow. She was all too familiar with oddities now, becoming intimate with one was no cause of concern for her. She briefly amused the thought of introducing Rouka to Araragi, she'd probably despise him. Suruga grinned to herself without even realising.

The girl in question could only stare bewitched by both her smile and her obstinance. There were no muddy waters for her to hide in, Suruga had made her intentions and feelings perfectly clear now. There was letting up in her affections or attacks.

"We did this in the wrong order didn't we?" Rouka gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay, do me the honour of letting me be your undead girlfriend player Kanbaru. But if you forget me I'll haunt you."

"I'll be in your care." Suruga beamed and engaged her with a deep kiss.

She could feel Rouka's smile behind her lips and passionately Rouka returned her enthusiasm, pulling her closer and to the other's pleasure returned to her affections to Suruga's breasts.


End file.
